Blind Archer, Blind love
by Risuna-Phenix
Summary: One girl thrown in a cell with the olypains to be specific Apollo she has powers that rival there's but she's ovbously no demi-god they've met her before but the mist keeps her hidden when her brother and sis break them out. first 3 chapters are prolouge!
1. Chapter 1

**Blind Archer, Blind Love  
**by Risuna-Phenix

I changed the characters name to Andera as her first name and Airlea as her middle name it in Greek translates to Strong Eternal

Her sisters name Naida Athena translates to water nymph, wisdom/healer/(well lets just say that Athena has a lot of translations and leave it at that) Her brother's name Jace translates to light, heat or fire depending on the site that you look it up on.

_**Dedicated to **__**An Anime Fangirl**__** for helping me with the name change if she's Reading this then thank you and if you want to see something happen I'm all ears same for anyone else!**_

This is the brain child of boredom a school assignment that actually turned out pretty fun and an over active imagination AKA OCD and ADD

* * *

For the sake of my work and with the help of a few people I hope will continue to lend me a hand. I have released an up dated version of chapter one with more details than the previous. This is not betaed yet but there will be a betaed version up by the 18th of august thanks to _**BloodRedRibbon**_. I would also like to thank _**DarkScaredJewelXoX**_, _**O escritor**_, _**and all the members of Critics United**_ for helping me and giving me the tools to improve my story. I owe you guys (and girls) big time for the assistance. Thank you once again for spending your valuable time on my story.

Enjoy!

* * *

For most of my life I had been on the move. My parents being in the military and all really didn't make it easy to make friends, never the less stay in contact with them. Lucky for me I had been born with my BFFL's included. My brother Jace and my sister Naida and then there was me Andrea. We knew we were different. Mom and dad had taught us since we were young to fight. Some of my earliest memories were of my parents sparing. My mothers long blond hair pulled back in a low pony tail swirling around her as she and my dark haired father faced off. Sea green eyes against storm cloud gray, daggers to broad sword. I could always tell that my father let my mother win when she called him seaweed brain. He would just smile and kiss her I also remembered an older man, I think his name was Chiron, who would come and see us. He had curly brown hair flecked with gray and a bushy beard. He was always in a motorized wheelchair and wore, what my father called, a tweed jacket that always smelled like coffee. I could remember some parts some parts of mom's dad and step mom grandpa and grandma but I was always closer and spent more time with my dad's parents in New York nana and papa. There were two others, the man's eyes and hair matched my fathers. He had a dark tan. He usually wore a Hawaiian shirt with Bahamas briefs and smelled like the sea. The woman, who looked remarkably like my sister, had black hair and my mother's same storm gray eyes. They seemed to know every thing, her olive skin was flawless and muscle rippled beneath it. For some reason nether of them got along to well my parents said it was a long story and not to ask. I knew that I was related to them some how. The last time that I had seen them had been when I was younger three at the most for some reason once they stopped coming I forgot there names but not there faces but my siblings forgot everything. I was ten when life took a turn for the crazy side, well crazier than it normally was at least.

In my family I had a hard time figuring out how I ended up with neon blue eyes and orange hair with yellow streaks. They were erotic enough that my kindergarten teacher though I dyed my hair, and pushed my head under water to try and get it out. Calling it a class distraction nearly drowning me. Convincing my mother that home school was the best option. That is until they were stationed in the middle east four years later. A freaky dust storm hit the day after we arrived, both of my parents pulled out their bronze weapons that they normally kept in storage, never letting them, or us for that matter, leave their side. There eyes kept looking over there backs and ours as if some thing was in the storm stalking us but I couldn't figure out what. By the third day of the storm I saw my parents send out a letter but it wasn't like most something about the six hundredth floor of the empire state building addressed to a man named Hephaestus to get some weapons for my siblings and me. It surprised me wasn't he the Greek god of fire? I had always thought that was just a myth sure mother had read us bedtime stories about the Greek gods but this took things to a whole new level and for some reason I was the only one of my siblings to _**see**_ that until it was to late and I _**couldn't see anything.**_ At least not the way I use to, but I might not been able to see at all if I hadn't met _**him**_.

* * *

Ok I know this chapter is mucho short this is an attention getter if you want to see more on this will be short this is something to keep me going when I get bored so I wont give any thing up that I'm currently writing chapters will more than likely come fast and short so sorry for the inconvenience

Any questions? , PM me

Does any one think that I should combine chapter 1 and chapter 2?

Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I do not own any characters but my oc/plot line and I am not making a profit off of this story. Please don't sue! ¡

Here's revised chapter two. Review and tell me what you think.

Enjoy!

* * *

Six days after the dust storm first hit the weapons arrived. a broad sword for my brother a dagger set for my sister and a bow with arrows and quiver for me every time there was a break in the storm, even if it was only a moment, my parents would take the time to teach us about our weapons. By this time my siblings had noticed some thing was up as well. My father worked with my brother while my mother took over my sister and my training. I quickly learned that these were no normal weapons found that if I spun the bow the quiver full of arrows would disappear replaced by what ever I needed or wanted at the time spinning in my hands a moment later the same crimson and bronze color as my weapons were. I constantly tried out new ideas and found my favorite way to carry it was in the form of a bangle bracelet that fit securely around my wrist my sister on the other hand had only one weapon and alt form earrings shaped like miniature versions of them selves and my brother a belt which made me and my sister laugh because he tended to wear pants that were to big there by his pants would fall down every time he used his sword we beggared our parents with questions as to where the weapons had come from but they simply said "Now wasn't the time or we'll tell you when your older." Both my siblings pitched fits but I kept my mouth shut, knowing it wouldn't do any good. They'd tell us when they felt the time was right. They rarely did things with out a reason so I dropped it after that and our training continued.

Ten days after the storm first hit after several days of silence and training it came back with a vengeance. It ripped at the tent nearly tearing it from the ground. My parents had told us not to come out but I disobeyed to make sure the tent was secure and gasped at the sight that was in front of me. A giant lion was sprawled in front of my parents ready to pounce. Before I could stop it a scream ripped from my throat. Distracting my parents and giving the lion the opening he was waiting for. He swatted them to the side like they were mere flies sending them strait in to a solid stone cliff. My body convulsed in sheer fear and horror tears stung at the corners of my eyes blurring my vision. It was then it charged at me. I worked back another shriek I ran towards the cliff my feet dragging in the sand slowing me down in my desperate attempt to get as far away from the tent as I could to put some distance between it and my siblings, who I was surprised hadn't come out at the sound of my scream. I was soon backed up against the same wall that my parents had been thrown to I focused and turned my bangle back into its true form and took aim as best I could with my blurred vision at its open mouth. Releasing my arrow I sent up a silent prayer to any one or any thing that might be listening {_**please let this work**_} all the while replaying what had happened in my head sure enough my aim was true and the beast faded in front of my eyes but not before leaving me with a parting gift it slashed it's claws across my eyes and I nearly dropped my bow I brought my right arm to cover my eyes. I sat there for a moment the silence after the battle as some would say some how I knew that Naida, Jace and me were the last ones left on the base that were alive so there wan no point screaming out for help that wouldn't come I felt the searing pain in the fresh wound numb as some one wrap there arms around me and another place their hand near my face "mom dad?" I asked but I knew it wouldn't be them.

"I'm sorry Andrea but your parents won't be able to protect you and your siblings any more." the voice was familiar it was similar to my fathers but not it came from the person holding me and I felt safe for the first time since the storm came, as the smell of sea water enveloped me in a soothing mist. He spoke to me as if he expected for me to break down crying at any point in time, not surprising he just confirmed what I already knew my parents were dead. Never the less I didn't make a sound I don't know if it was shock or what but for some reason it seemed pointless to cry any more than I already had they were gone that was it I knew the risks that came with being a solider and if my brother and sister broke down along with me who would keep them out of trouble

"I understand what about my eyes?" even thought I was fairly certain about my answer

The Man in front of me spoke he radiated a warmth that made me want to curl up in his arms and for get about what happened he made me feel safe, safer than even my father or the man behind cradling me did . His voice wasn't as deep as the others which made me think he was younger but voices weren't a good way to tell age "I'm sorry but I've done the best I can any one looking at you couldn't tell but you're permanently blind."

I kept my emotions rained in. I removed my arm from my eyes and sure enough when I opened them it was pitch black. I quickly sucked in a breath and slowly released it. It was true I wanted to burst out crying my parents and my sight but like the later what good would it do me they were gone just gone like that. Also I had bigger things to worry about like trying to find a way home for me and my siblings "thank you for helping me but I have a favor to ask you could you get my siblings and I to our grandmothers she lives in New York a couple blocks from the Empire State Building?"

It was the one holding me that answered "Of coarse little one we live close to there as well but it will cost you something."

It took me a moment to figure something out I had no money but what about "The lions pelt would that be enough to exchange?"

"Yes Andrea that would be perfect."

**(P.O.V. of the healer)**

I was surprised by this girl's reaction and insight for these children my uncle would have probably done it for free if necessary but the girl almost by instinct new what was needed. She was a resourceful child I watched as she changed her bow back in to a bracelet, my brothers work no doubt, even blind her eyes were some thing that I couldn't help but look at they radiated the same power as both my twin and my other sister strong was definitely a word that described her well. It was then and there that my heart was stolen by that little blind archer it was funny that they say love is blind because for me not only was love blind but so was the one that I was in love with and with Kronos on the rise again that could lead to nothing but trouble for both of us.

My uncle picked her up and passed her to me as he went over to the tent to collect her siblings. I had expected her to protest but she just sighed, pressed her face to my shoulder and fell in to a light slumber with little hesitation. It warmed my heart that she was so comfortable with me and a small smile spread across my face. This little archer was truly something she handled her self with the grace that few mortal women could achieve; despite the turmoil her emotions were in at the moment her exterior remained almost unfazed. I could only smile at the thought of what she would be like when she became older I made up my mind then and there to ask my uncle and father for permission to court her when she came of age. I also made a promise to my self to not hurt her if I could help it, as young as she was I could already tell she would become a jewel among all women mortal and immortal her kind heart would cause her much strife but she would over come it.

Wait a second why was I rambling? Oh right god of prophecies, duh! So this girl has quite a future a head of her I can't wait to see how it turns out. It was at that moment that Poseidon came out with her siblings and was struck with the drastic difference between her and them maybe special was an understatement for my little blind archer, my blind love.

* * *

Do you like it? Is it any better? Please tell me by reviewing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

**Its been a while, sorry! I got a great review that told me what i needed to fix in my story to help make it better there are more details in it than before and an extended chapter two so enjoy!**

**PS: Here's where the Long time skips start if you want to know what happened during the time skip Pm or review me and I'll add it as an additional chapter on the end there will be one more before the story takes it's normal course and you really get to know Andrea.**

* * *

**［TEN YEARS LATER]**

Despite my disability life went pretty much it's own coarse every once in a while the man that had held me would come by and check in along with the man that healed me I later learned that his name was Poseidon he was a friend of the family and the other man Apollo was his nephew as the years passed Poseidon visited us less and less I missed him he had become like a father figure to not only me but to Naida and Jace as well but with his departure Apollo came more often taking his time and staying with us as long as possible. He told us that he and his uncle had very important jobs and Poseidon's in particular was strenuous at times and was becoming more like a war zone as time went on but he didn't go in to much detail the same way my parents had and it bothered me but I just accepted. as the price for spending time with him

I looked forward to each visit with Apollo for with it came an amazing gift and not the kind that you can buy. Music, poetry, lyrics and rhymes filled my families apartment some were soft and flowing others well imagine a broken record mixed with a out of tune piano and an extremely out of tune singer in short not so great even if they did rhyme they didn't do so well, never the less I never complained no mater how much it grated on my ears for it brought my sight back to me even for a moment I could visualize what was going on through his voice some times he would even give me music lessons and through that and his recommendation I was able to get a job as a music teacher where handy cap had actually become an advantage. I could instantly pick up on the right note with little or on trouble and help the children with ease many of them didn't notice my blindness and asked why I wore sun glasses inside it was truly a wonderful job and every afternoon Apollo would pick me up and take me to the archery range or at least that's what he said it was out side the city and help me put to use my bow although for some time it has served me well as my walking cane but I still enjoyed these moments of alone time with Apollo it was only an hour a day but the fact that he'd willing give me this much of his valuable time to spend with me meant a lot especially with all the trouble he said was going on at work with a Rival group attempting a hostile take over but one thing I don't think he realized was I heard the truth behind his words some one was out to get him and the names kind of gave them away. I had known for some time that I had befriended an immortal but as the length of his visits became shorter I began to remember less and less of my friend until the only thing left was the fact that it hadn't been in my that he really existed and even that began to blur but one thing remained the same one thing above all else stayed with me his heat it returned to me every time I walked in to the sun light I felt him near me. Even though I had forgotten who he was just two weeks after his last visit I had forgotten almost everything about him and the other one as well, Even how my parents had died, and I wasn't the only one my siblings were starting to for get as well. I cried my self to sleep from the stress it had caused me. Some time in the night my sister and brother came in to my room and curled up with me but there warmth barely reached me even the sun that was in the sky started to lose its warmth without him in my life.

I awoke alone it was the weekend so I didn't have a class to teach I reached out to grab a pillow and found a stack of papers written in brail as I ran my hand across each page tears ran down my face. They were love songs each and every one some of the solemn and some silly at the bottom of each page was his name and a promise one that thru everything I never forgot even as the sound of his voice faded from my mind;

_**You own my heart. I will come back for you.**_

_**~Apollo~**_

(Apollo's P.O.V. the night he decided to stop his visits)

I returned home to Olympus late that night I hadn't realized how late until My twin greeted me at the overpass arms crossed over her bronze chest plate "You were out attempting to woo a woman again weren't you how many times have I told you can't always steal the maiden's heart" she scolded

A small smile parted my lips "I'm afraid that's where you're wrong sis I didn't steal this one's heart she stole mine lock stock and barrel she's all I can think about when she's there or not she's the only woman I see since the day I met her no other mortal compares to her in my eyes"

Her arms fell to her sides "You really have gone over bored haven't you? You go to see her every day no matter what like metal to a magnet. If this keeps up you'll put her at risk she's a mortal not a demi-god. How can you be sure she'll be able to defend herself against Kronus now is a dangerous time to be a child of a god would you really put this girl at risk by getting her with child?"

I let out a sigh if this was any other girl she'd be right but the fact of the matter was this wasn't any other girl "Artiems I have no intention of doing that to her. She would be a target any way she can see through the mist extremely well. it even seems to protect her the fates have a plan for her that much is certain it made Poseidon forget about her and I'm sure it would do the same to me if I wasn't so use to her she's powerful she killed the Neman Lion when she was ten by her self Coronus has already made moves against her."

"Then by being with her your putting her in more danger!" she roared "did you think even for a moment that you might be the reason that she remembers what she dose? The mist obviously wants it to be as if this girl never existed! We should put faith in the fates and trust that you and this girl will be reunited in time but if what you say is true then we need to give her a fighting chance to make it until she is needed!"

My sisters words cut through me like nothing else could. I hadn't realized what danger I had put Andrea in. if she died because of me I could never live with my self, and the Olympians would have to find a new sun god as well as the many other things that I represented, because this was one person that I was not going to live without "Your right I'll stop seeing her."

Her eyes widened in disbelief "That's all it took just like that. You've never given up pursuit so easily before. Why do you care so much for this girl? For all you know this could be one of Aphrodite's games!"

It was then that I cut her off I had enough "What Aphrodite gives is _**lust**_ not love! Until you mentioned it hadn't even been thinking of making her the _**mother**_ of one of my _**mortal **_children. Yes, I've been courting her but not with that in mind. I would not just give _**her a child**_ and leave it for her _**alone**_ to raise it. I would never take that _**big a risk with her life.**_ Andrea means too much to me to do that. If letting her go is what I have to do to keep her safe then I'm willing to do that because I love her. I loved her from the moment that we met ten years ago and I will never stop loving her. Even if I forget everything because of the mist that love will still be there. I haven't thought or been with another since I met her. Next to you and mother she's the most important person in my life and I will do anything to protect her even if it's from you or any other Olympian, or any other immortal for that matter, I swear on the river Styx." I kept my voice level and eyes locked with hers through out the last part to make sure she under stood the truth to my words even when I felt the bonds fall over me from my oath. I was known for never telling a lie this was no exception.

She held my gaze for a minute then smiled. All the harshness from her features dissipated "You truly found the one, haven't you I can't wait to see the girl who stole you heart even if I feel saddened to lose such a maiden. She _**must**_be something if you feel this strongly about her. I've never known you to make a threat to me for me yes but ... mmh" she brought her hand up and ran her fingers through her long auburn locks quite the contrast to my sandy brown "You seam to be growing up took you long enough you've even stopped with your haiku phase"

It was my turn to smile "actually I feel one coming on little sis:

_**My sis is a tease**_

_**she...**_"

"Alright I get your point! And I'm not your little sister were twins!"

I was glad the serious part of the night was over those kinds of moments always made me uncomfortable it was always easier to joke around and be the class clown as the mortals say. The only person I found it easy to be serious around was Andrea. What can I say she brought it out in me. Maybe it was because she was so defenseless and needed me not as a god but as a person. She saw me as more than my title my rank in the world, figuratively speaking, leaving her for any amount of time would be the hardest thing I would ever do. I had to give her some thing to help her remember that someone cared about her even if she couldn't know who, at least not really, but what? Wait didn't she enjoy my poems that was it a stack of poems the best ones I could rack my brain for. I stormed ideas all the way to my home down the streets of Olympus I hardly noticed my sister shaking her head and laughing at my antics. She could be a real stick in the mud sometimes when it came to girls but it was a relief that she seemed to support me in this. All I had to do now was keep her as safe as I could.

* * *

**The new chapter is pretty good and I liked where I stopped sorry if you don't agree. I decided to back track a little up until this point has really been the prologue so it's been pretty fast paced its just now started to slow down with the help of a good review I was able to make some changes and hope fully improve the story please review if you like or even dislike the story every little bit helpsto make the story better**.


	4. Chapter 4

**Blind Archer Blind Love chapter 4**

**[First off last time skip I promise it's how the story goes please don't get on to me for it. Ok you can get on to me but I can't control it. The chapters come to me like rabid plot bunnies that I have to write down. All I have actually planed are the major events, Other than that making it up as I go!]**

* * *

(One year later, Andrea)

It was hard to believe it had really been that long, a full year, since I woke up with _**his**_ letters on my pillow. In that time my hair had gone from shoulder length to half way down my back. Instead of long I wore it up and out of my face. I had even given up the sunglasses but still carried my cane. I could often feel people staring at my back or face, even hear there voice catch or heart skip a beat when they realized I was blind but could see. Every voice every sound painting a clearer image than my eyes ever could and it all happened when I woke up I couldn't read like a normal person but every thing I heard seemed to be etched in my brain including the sound of three pairs of feet that had been following me for the past three blocks since I passed the empire state building on the way to central park from work since he left I had learned that a weekly archery tournament took place and I had made a habit of entering but instead of taking my normal route I side stepped in to a deserted ally about three blocks from the museum of natural history on ether of the towering office buildings that created the ally were fire escapes that emptied in to it while another building created a dead end. Once I reached it I turned on my heals and faced my stalkers taking them off guard. "Who are you what do you want?"

"Who we are is no concern to the dead!" the middle one shrieked in a hag like voice.

"Well I'm not dead yet am I?" a small smirk spread across my face "and you shouldn't make threats that you can't carry out." their heart rates speed up their going to make a move I spin my Cain while getting on one knee. A burgundy long bow with a bronze string appears in my hands.

"Ha, how do you expect to defend yourself with out arrows?" the one to my right taunts in the same crackling voice. As they lung my smirk turns in to a full out smile as I hear movement on the fire escapes. I focus on the moisture in the air around me and I feel it solidify between my right pointer and index fingers as soon as I feel its weight I release it sending it flying straight in to the middle one's chest with a thud and hiss as it evaporates. The other two let out a hiss of anguish and call "Eleko!" but stay on path as the thud of a dagger to the left and the clang of a Broad sword to the right make contact with flesh they disappear like the other with a final cry "impossible your merely humans you can't have…" there words fade away like the dust their bodies have become.

"You can't stay out of trouble. Can you sis?" my brother teases no doubt a smile is etched across his face while his sword is swung across his left shoulder

I shrugged "It's not like I go looking for it. It just always seems to find me."

"She does have a point J. First there was that lion thing, then the hydra, the Minotaur, that boar, the flying sow Am I missing some thing?" Naida asks as she picks up her earring daggers placing them back in her ears.

"Medusa and the hell hounds. Oh, and the hydra" I suggested "and Jace was the instigator on those. There is no way I'm taking the blame on them." with that I toss my bow back into its cane form catching it in mid-air before continuing "and Naida you were the sow and Minotaur. As far as I can tell we're trouble magnates for creatures that are suppose; key word here, to be the stuff of myths I think those were the kindly ones. Something is going on here they aren't they suppose to listen to Hades? Why did they attack us?" it was meant to be a rhetorical question.

"Why is a huge rock floating over the empire state building with a city on top and we never noticed it until the past year?"

"Don't ask me Jace it's not like I can see it" I rolled my eyes at him

"Sorry Andy I didn't mean it like that."

My brother meant well but he needed to learn to be more considerate "Yea, yea. Anyway it seems like the behemoths from Greek and Roman myths and legends are coming to life and have decided that we'd make a fine snack. you to better get to the house before something else happens today"

"Sounds good; I don't know about you and Jace, Andrea, but I'd say two monster attacks in a single week, one with three of them, is a little much."

"Couldn't have said it better my self Naida, Andy you coming?" as he turned from me to my sister and back again

"I'll follow you in a bit I want to do something first" I had been going _**there **_before the attack and I wasn't about to let it change my mind. It had been eleven years and I still hadn't been there and I felt that it wasn't right to avoid it any longer.

"But you're the one that suggested that we go home."

"I know but this is something I need to do something first"

"But you just said" he stammered.

I let out an exasperated sigh "I Know what I said Jace. I said you two, not me. I have to do something and please don't argue."

He was shifting from foot to foot the gravel crunching under his feet before he let out a held breath and his shoulders slumped "Fine just promise me you'll be careful"

"You got your self a deal thanks" I gave him a reassuring smile hopping that they would understand my reasoning behind it. He just shook his head and turned heal leaving the ally

I expected Naida to do the same but in stead she ran up to me nearly crushing me in a hug and whispered in my ear "We're worried about you Andy please don't do any thing seriously stupid we'd be lost without you." with that she pulled back and ran out of the ally flowing Jace's movements.

I stayed in that ally for a while listening to the city revolve around me. I waited until the city's sound reached its peak signaling the arrival of night. The time when the city came to life. It was only then I left the ally and entered central park. If I didn't have the path burned in to my brain I had no doubt that I would be lost in the labyrinth of trails and pathways that wound their way through the park to a little known location at the east side of the park near the water. Where a salt water spring flowed from a marble fountain or at least that's what my brother and sister said. I felt so out of place just standing there it was my fault that the accident occurred my fault they were hurt that much I knew it was the only thing I knew about that day. I had no idea what to say but I opened my mouth and the words that sprung forth sounded right. "Mom dad I'm back sorry it took so long."

Suddenly a voice appeared behind me and I whorled around at its words "Yes, it has been a while, hasn't it child?" the voice was masculine and menacing and the aura it gave off signaled power unlike anything I'd felt before I was torn two ways one said fight and stand your ground the other _**hide **_at the same time it was terrifying the figure it came from and I don't use the word figure lightly for that was all he was no, distinguishing features. As far as I could tell he had no face just form and even that appeared to shift in the slightest breeze "ah, I see you don't remember me. Just as well it wasn't like I could get near you when Apollo was hanging around." Wait wasn't he a myth? Uhh! Well that's really bright Andrea you've fought with the Minotaur and furies but question the existence of the sun god. Why did that name send shivers up my spine, the good kind? "Never the less that problem's been dealt with."

My heart froze and my blood boiled even when the others threatened my siblings did I react this strongly "What did you do to him?" I screeched

A low deadly chuckle "Oh it's not just him all the Olympians and those who sided with them have been captured, with out the demigods to stand up for them and believe, their power dwindled. Leaving only one major power in the area, you. The most stubborn mortal I've ever met. You are truly the child of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase to have fended me off for this long. Now come along."

"Make me!" I hissed through gritted teeth

"That can be arranged." I felt some one coming up behind me but was to slow to make a move and with one swift movement I was on the ground with the figure whispering in my ear "Sleep well you'll need it" a harsh laugh began to rise as i slipped in to unconsciousness.

* * *

** [There is an explanation for the lack of detail in this chapter. although Andrea can tell where things are she can not tell you the color time of day all she gets is a basic out line of what it looks like based off the sounds bouncing off of or coming from something if her hand is on a wall she can tell what's of the other side but only if sounds are loud enough]**

**What do you think? If you even paid the slightest attention to the series you could have figured out who her parents are I just wanted to make it official. Any ideas contact me anyone ****and I repeated any one can review**** and I appreciate it greatly also check out my ****crossover **_**One Spark to Start a Fire **_**and ****story **_**Freedom Isn't Free**_


	5. Chapter 5

Blind archer blind love chapter 5

**I don't own anything except my oc's! **

Thank you every one who reads, reviews, etc. Your support is much appreciated. If you would please show it by reviewing, it would be most helpful to better my writing. Nobody's perfect least of all me. I need all the help I can get

Xxxxxxxxxxx

I awoke to hard stone beneath me. Metal chains cut into my wrists and neck, but could feel my bow in bangle form around my wrist just above the cuff of the shackle giving me a small amount of comfort. If only the shackle wasn't blocking me from taking it off. Water dripped off to my left at a constant rate. Even though it made a sound like a waterfall in my sensitive ears, because of it I could tell something about where I was; A prison four smooth walls with the water running in the right corner behind me.

"Sorry Jace looks like I broke my promise" I huffed. I called the water to me forcing it into the lock and solidifying in to a perfect copy of the key willing it to turn allowing the chains to drop easily from my appendages. The ice soon returned to its liquid form controlling water which hated to be confined took a lot out of me it would be a while before I would be able to do it again with out passing out which would definitely be a bad move in this case. No telling what could happen if I wasn't aware.

I lied in the water letting it renew my strength, and remove my mind from its tired haze, doing this allowing me to think clearly for the first time since my capture. They couldn't have placed me in a completely solid cube it's simply impossible. Reluctantly I rolled my self to my hands and knees then stood up on my wobbly feet moving toward the sound of water dripping if it was getting in here there had to be a way out. Once I reached the water I realized my prison wasn't as it seemed it consisted of a solid stone ceiling but the floor was merely a floating block of stone with motionless water for the walls.

At that I did a double take. Water was never motionless nothing was atoms speed determined whether or not an object was solid or in any other form in a way it's impossible to be motionless.

I slowly reached down ready to pull my hand back at a moment's notice. Yes it was water it felt and moved like it when touched and yet it wasn't. It was to smooth. Shaking my head in confusion, I let my mind wander. This seemed to be the way they got me in here and meant that it could also be my way out. I changed the bangle in to a tight fitting clasp so it wouldn't come off, and took three steps back "man this is stupid" I muttered "oh well here goes everything" I cannonballed into the water. I remembered the water surrounding me and then blackness started to engulf me once more.

Xxxxxxxxx

Sorry I know this is short but I wanted it to be a cliffy; Next up Apollo P.O.V.

Thank you to all who read and review.

Don't forget to take a look at my blog to see what I'm up to and get a challenge and tips in writing them. New Transformers fan page and Olympians fan page go and show your support to your fandom by leaving a comment or better yet name a place where I can get better information to add for the different universes.

Also _**coming soon**_ Fan-comics community blog page will be up for discussions full credit for this page goes to **Yoshino in the Moonlight3 **

Also their will soon be a Naruto along with an Inuyasha page. Both will contain important information for cannon stories along with some fairly popular and commonly accepted facts. Pictures to help inspire stories along with songs are available and more can be added upon request. If you have anything you want me to find out just let me know this applies to any fandom


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I own nothing! Writen out of respect for story line.

Sorry unbetaed FanFicMegaFan is on christmass break will be back in a few days, Let me know what you think.

**Thank you to my readers, you keep me going!**

* * *

(Apollo)

Olympus had fallen at Kronos's feet, and soon the world would follow. I clang to life by a thread in my cubic, grey, damp, prison along with my brethren in theirs. We have reduced to an existence worse than Tartars. Somehow they had managed to trap us in this plane, which acted like the labyrinth, forming an impenetrable maze. At least for me that's how it seemed. Then again it had felt, that way for a year now. Something had been missing, missing for a while now.

A face with no features in my sleep, a young woman with hair of fire haunts my dreams. She seems so familiar and yet it's as if I never met her.

The titans say they have her and my heart wrenches in pure panic. I strain at my bonds with, strength that I long thought left me. Even as I am chained to this wall of my peculiar prison, I begin to feel a stirring. At least one human maybe three still holds on to hope, the very element that drives my chariot, which gives me my power. Could it be the girl?

The hope that I felt earlier blooms in my chest, I become surer of my guess. The girl is alive, I'm sure of it. I try to branch out my oria, give her a beacon to follow. After all, if she's captured she's here, and I want to meet this girl, I need to meet her. With my own hope returns my power. Olympus shall rise again.

The titan's stair at me as if I'm insane as a smirk appears on my lips, and maybe I am. Never the less the tide is turning and the war is beginning anew. They mutter insults like "Pathetic," and "I never thought that he would be the first to break." before turning tail and walking through the wall opposite me but I didn't remain alone for long.

* * *

Another short chapter it semed long when I wrote it! If anyone has an idea on what to add let me know. Check out my blog to find challenges through the home page. Transformers page is up and running.


End file.
